The Truth Hurts
by Magicgamer04
Summary: One boy... One Girl... One Illness... Many lies... To top it off, a truth that hurts... *I only own plot, characters and other things belong Aphmeow* *I only own cover and edited art, original cover art goes to creator*
1. Chapter 1

Sir please!! She's just a kid!! You can't be serious!!"

"Why does it matter to you? I gave you your job, now be a good minion and go do it!!"

"Please, spare her!! Spare this one!! Let her live!!"

"Why do you care so much about this girl? She is just another human!!"

"Because, she... she's my friend..."

"Sir, I'll take care of the others... but please... spare her"

"... I can't spare her to much time, but you look so desperate so... I'll give her till one day after her eighteenth birthday which is currently twelve years away.. after that she will have to die.. understood..?"

"Yes sir!! Thank you so much!!"

"Yeah yeah, now.. GET TO WORK!"

Kawaii~Chan woke up in cold sweat. It was that nightmare again, the two voices talking about sparing someone. She had been having that nightmare since she was six but only in wide spread variations and it was usually when her illness started getting worse too.

"Let me guess, that nightmare happened again?" Kawaii~Chan heard a deep voice ask from her doorway not even seconds after she woke up. She turned her head to see, parked in the doorway, her best friend, Zane. "How'd you know?" she asked, her voice growing slightly hoarse. "I just know by now when you have it and when you don't" Zane sighed and walked over, "Geez, your such a hassle... you know that?" "Well excuse me for being sick" Kawaii~Chan coughed, sitting up. Zane chuckled and pushed her back down. "The best thing you can do is rest" he said, placing a wet cloth on her forehead. "How much longer is that going to have to be? I've been bedridden my entire life!! I want to do things a normal seventeen almost eighteen year old would do!!" Kawaii~Chan exclamied, tears welling up in her eyes.

Zane was silent for a minute. "I don't know Kawaii~Chan, I just don't know..." he responded. "Zane, please!! On my birthday, will you take me out of this hospital room? Will you please take me somewhere beautiful?" she asked. Zane sighed, "I don't know if I should, with your condition and al-" "FORGET MY CONDITION!! PLEASE!! I WANNA GO OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL!!" she yelled, with desperation in her voice. Zane quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Kawaii~Chan, sssh!!" he hissed removing his hand, "people aren't-" "Supposed to see you, Zane, we've been over this multiple times!! Ever since we were young I promsied not to let anyone see or know about you" Kawaii~Chan huffed, "So please, calm down." Zane sighed, "Fine."

The two were silent for awhile until Kawaii~Chan spoke up again. "So will you take me somewhere? Somewhere that's beautiful? That's the only true present I want on my birthday" Zane sighed once more in response to her request. "I-I'll see what I can do" he responded, bending down to the girls bedside. Kawaii~Chan had a brief, weak smile cross her face. "Zane thank you" she said, sleepy. Zane let out a small laugh. "No problem, now you should get some re..." He looked back at the girl who was now, knocked out. Zane felt a small smile of his own cross his face. He let out a small laugh as he shook his head. He stood up and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Kawaii~Chan, don't worry, I'll do everything in my power to make that wish come true" he whispered to her.

He stared at her sleeping for a good minute, taking in all her features. Since the minute they had met, Zane had fallen for the girl. She was both beautiful and had a bubbly personality much contrast to his, which often made him question why that attracted him so much. Zane however knew that under that bubblyness, Kawaii~Chan hid that she was very sick with a rare disease that couldn't be cured. He always visited her at night in the hospital to make sure she still was ok and he contuined to do so as long she never told anyone of his existence or anyone saw him.

When Kawaii~Chan was six, everyone thought she was going to die. Her illness had gotten so bad that the doctors could no longer keep it under moderation, after all there was no cure to begin with, but even the skilled doctors were not sure she'd live. Even with odds against her, much to Zane's delight, she lived!! But that didn't mean her disease was gone, it could only be once again managed. That's how it was up until now, Zane could tell Kawaii~Chan's condition was getting worse. He didn't want to believe it but... this time she might not live.

Zane shook his head as he came back to reality. He couldn't be negative right now!! He needed to have hope that'll she'll make it through and live a happy life. He just needed to!! Zane let out a sigh. What he needed to worry about right now however, was where to take her for her wish.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a couple days to find a place, but just as the day of the girl's birthday came Zane had somewhere beautiful to take the requestor. He waited hours, hiding, until the joyous party celebrating the girl's eighteenth birthday ended.

When the coast seemed clear, Zane came out of his hiding place. "Zane!! Your here!" Kawaii~Chan exclamied, her eyes lighting up when they landed on him. "I promised you a present didn't I?" he shrugged, walking over to her bedside. Kawaii~Chan gasped, "You didn't!!" Zane smiled, "I did."

Zane made sure to carefully take off the wires connected to her so he could take her off the bed. When everything was disabled he turned his back to her and bent down so his back faced her. "Climb on" he said. Kawaii~Chan was unsure but took the risk. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Zane's neck. He quickly grabbed under her legs, so that he was now giving her a piggyback ride.

It took a little stealth but it wasn't long until Zane was running out of the hospital and off to the place he found. "Zane, what's this place like?" Kawaii~Chan asked as he ran. A smirk was flashed upon Zane's lips. "You'll find out when we get there" he teased. Kawaii~Chan just huffed and pouted, staying silent for the rest of the ride.

When they were almost at the place, Zane told Kawaii~Chan to close her eyes, which of course she did. Zane kept running before he stopped, letting her down on what felt like a bench. "You can open your eyes now Kawaii~Chan", the girl nodded, doing just as he said. When she saw what was around her she gasped once more.

She was looking at a starry night sky, a lake with the reflection of that same beautiful sky glowing in it, sakura blossoms flying before her eyes and landing into that crystal clear lake. Her eyes nearly welled up with tears, this truly was the best present she had hoped for. "Z-Zane.." she choked out, "T-Thank you so much, this is truly the best present I've had all day."

The male who carried her sat down beside her. "It was here or another place, but I kept coming back here" he said. "I don't understand why you actually did this for me, I never thought you'd actually take me out of that room" Kawaii~Chan started to have tears well up in her eyes now. "Why wouldn't I? We're friends aren't we?" Zane asked. Kawaii~Chan nodded, "I know but, you always seemed to care about my health more then what I wanted." Zane's eyes widened in disbelief. "Kawaii~Chan!! I always thought of your hopes over your health" Zane found himself suddenly making eye contact with the girl, "I-I mean, well... uh..." Zane's cheeks started to flush a dark red. "Is that true!! Then why? Why did it take this long to come out here? If you truly cared you wou-" "its because it didn't want to lose you early then I needed to." Kawaii~Chan stopped talking and instead tilted her head confused, "What are you talking about?"

Zane sighed and stood up. "Nana.." he started, causing the girl's eyes to widen, after all Zane never used her real name unless it was something truly serious, "..Nana, I haven't told you something." Zane sighed once more, "The truth is, i'm scared of losing you, because I'm in love you."

Nana took this in for a good minute, before realization hit her. "Y-Your in love with me?" she asked. Zane nodded, bending down on one knee to reach her level. "I am, I was since we had first met" he smiled softly, "I just know that we can never be together... no matter how much I lov-" "WHY NOT??!!" Nana exclamied, "Zane!! I love you to!! I do!! I do!! I do!!" Zane's eyes widened. "I have for a long time, I just always thought you viewed me only as a friend" she said, tears slowly slipping down her cheeks. "Nana, I'm so happy you feel the same... but.." Zane sighed, "that's not the reason we can't be together." Kawaii~Chan looked Zane straight into his baby blue eye and asked, "What is that reason then?" Zane went silent for a moment.

"Its because, your going to die tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3

Kawaii~Chan's eyes widened. "Y-Your kidding right? T-There's no way that's true.. right?" she asked, her body starting to shake. "I wish it wasn't... but its true" Zane sighed, "Nana, I'm so sorry." Kawaii~Chan tried to stand up, only to collapse onto the ground. "Why? How? How do you know this?" Her voice started choke, as tears rose to her eyes. "Nana, the truth is" Zane sighed, "I'm actually a grim reaper." "N-No way, your lying right? Grim reapers are those guys with the death sythes and black hoods right? They look like skeletons!! That's not you!!" Kawaii~Chan exclamied. "Who just described is our boss, Death, we are just his minions and there are thousands of us" Zane bent down and lifted up Kawaii~Chan, helping her back onto the bench. "Do you want me to continue explaining?" Zane asked. "I guess" Kawaii~Chan shrugged.

"Well, us Grim Reapers are rejected souls, or souls that were never given life in the first place, that are selected by death to collect souls who die and bring them to the afterlife. We are given bodies so we'll blend into the human realm. People can see us and talk to us, but Death prefers for them not to, that way we don't talk to them or become attached" Zane explained.

"So why did you talk to-"

"Let me continue" Zane said, shooting the girl a soft glare, "Just because Death prefers us not to talk to humans doesn't mean we listen, eighty percent of us normally talk to humans. Some of us even fall in love with them, forgetting our main objective." Zane looked back at Kawaii~Chan before continuing, "Well, when we are assigned jobs we normally have ones we're there dying right away but sometimes we have to wait years to collect the soul. This was your case, the dying soul counter started when you were two years behind your death date."

"How did you know... Wait!! Don't tell me you-"

"Yes, I was the grim reaper assigned to collect your soul when you died. I was currently the same appearance age as you even though I was over a hundred years old but I still decided to go and talk to you" Zane sighed,"And I did, you surely remember that right?"

"Mama, I'm so lonely!! Why can't I talk to any of the other kids?"

"Sweetie, I'm afraid you can't leave this room... we don't want your condition to get worse"

"But mama..."

"Look, how about you get some rest and we'll talk in the about this in the morning ok?"

"Ok, good night mom"

"Good night sweetie"

The mother gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before taking her leave out of the room, closing the the door behind her. The little girl laid down and stared at the ceiling. "Irene" she said, "if you can here me... can I have a friend? Someone to visit me? Mom says I can't have kids visit me.. I really want some to.. so can you give me some friends.. please?" The girl sighed and closed her eyes.

"Hey!!"

"Hey!!"

The girl opened her eyes, only this time to be staring into a blue eye. Out of complete surprise, she screamed and sat up. "H-Hey! Don't scream! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Kawaii~Chan looked down at the source where that voice came from.

It was a little boy who looked to be about her age, he had black hair with a large chunk covering his other eye which the girl assumed was also baby blue. He also had pale skin like the girl and was a little taller then her.

"O-ok.. um who are you?" she asked as the boy took a seat on her bed. "My name is Zane!!" the boy smiled, "Yours is Nana right?" The girl, Nana, eyes widened. "How'd you know that?" She asked. "I know alot about you!! Like how your stuck in this hospital sick and how your not allowed to talk to the other kids" the boy, Zane, replied. "Yeah... my mama says it'll get me more sick" Nana sighed, "Hey, since your here... Can you be my friend? Zane thought for a minute. "I guess.. but you have to promise one thing.." He said. "Of course! What is it?" Nana asked. "Well, if I become your friend.. you can't tell anyone about me ok? Not even your family" Zane answered. Nana smiled and nodded, "I promise not to tell anyone." Zane smiled, "Thank you!"

"It was that moment that I had fallen in love with you, of course I had a long time to go until I would figure that out" Zane chuckled briefly before a more sad tone washed over his voice, "As days went by we kept talking more and more infact we made that nickanme "Kawaii~Chan" for you, but day after day the deadline for your death started approaching and I found myself not wanting to reap your soul... I wanted you to be alive so we could talk as always."

"But I didn't die!"

"I know, but that only because I pleaded with Death to save you" Zane sighed, "Before your death date I had gone to Death and asked him to spare you. He did but could only do so until one day after your eighteenth birthday."

"That voice pleading for me in my nightmare, that was you?"

"Yes, that was me. I couldn't have imagined having to do a job in a world where I couldn't see you everyday"

"Z-Zane"

"But now... I can't get you anymore time... I'm going to have to go on without seeing you"

"Zane"

"Nana, I'm going to miss you so much!! I-"

"Zane!"

"Yes?" Zane asked, glancing back at the girl, tears streaming down his face. "Can I ask for one final birthday present?" She asked, as tears started falling down her own face. "Of course, what do you-"

"Zane, can you kiss me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Zane looked back at Nana, his eyes widened. "What?" he asked. "Can you kiss me?" Nana asked once more, "Please Zane, as one last present.. I am going to die aren't I?" Zane sighed, that was true and he didn't wanna believe it either even though he was the one who told her. "I'll do it" he responded. Nana smiled, "Thank you Zane."

Zane nodded, bending down to reach Kawaii~Chan's level. He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned forward, as did she. It didn't take seconds for the gap between them to be sealed. Her lips pressed against his, for a sweet, pure, but yet saddening goodbye kiss. "Zane thank you" Nana said when they separated.

"Nana... Your wel- mhpm"

Zane felt a sudden impact against his chest. When looked he saw Nana against his chest. A sudden gross and horrible feeling of fear filled his stomach when he saw her. This fear was only confirmed when he heard his soul clock beeping.

"At 12:00 am you have the soul of Nana Ishida to collect"

Zane felt tears rise up to his eyes. "Nana..." he said, softly as tears slipped down his pale cheeks. She was gone, the one he loved. She was supposed to die tomorrow!! Why now??!! Zane looked down at the cold corpse against him. He pulled her close and ran his fingers through her pink hair, which was getting drenched by his tears. "N-Nana, why? Why did you have to leave me?" he asked to himself.

"Zane, I don't know"

Zane turned around, his eyes widening. There standing behind him was the soul of Nana. "Nana" Zane whispered. He dropped her corpse and stood up, reaching out to give her a hug. When he did reach close enough to hug her, he went right through her.

"Zane, I'm a ghost now!! I don't think you can hug me"

Zane's eyes widened once more. He felt more tears fall down his cheeks, just as he fell down on his knees in front of Nana.

"Zane, why are you crying?"

"Y-Your dead... You've left me..."

"But I'm standing here in front of you aren't I?"

"I know but, I have to reap your soul now"

Zane heard a crunch, causing him to look up. He was staring face to face with Nana's soul.

"Then do it"

"I can't...I can't..."

"Zane!! Stop crying!! Please.."

Zane stopped for moment. Nana took this as an opportunity to point her finger at his chest, right where his heart would be.

"I may be gone now, but I'll always live on right in there! All the time we spent together will always be in your memory!! Just because you can't see me anymore doesn't mean those memories disappear!"

"I..."

"So please, don't leave my soul staying out here! Reap me!"

Zane was flabbergasted. She wanted him to reap her, in fact she was smiling. Zane nodded, wiping his tears away. He said a little chant which summoned his sythe. He started to twirl it around while saying another chant.

"Oh poor lost soul who has just passed on, it is time for you, Nana Ishida, to move on to your afterlife. I, the grim reaper Zane, am commanding my power within this sythe to take you where your soul will rest until fate decides otherwise"

Zane felt more tears fall down his face as he slashed the sythe through her soul. Even as she was disappearing she still smiled, a smile Zane saw one last time.

"Zane, I promise... Somehow... Somewhere... we will meet again"

And with that, she was gone, moved onto the afterlife to meet Death. Zane now was left with her corpse he had to return to the hospital.

Zane finished attaching the final wirer back to her cold, lifeless body. It now looked as if she simply passed away in her sleep.

Passed away...

He still couldn't accept it. That was the last time he would ever see her. Now she was gone for good.

"Zane... I promise... Somehow... Somewhere... we will meet again"

Zane knew it was a lie. Reincarnation wasn't real and even if it was, he wouldn't have been given life anyway. He's a grim reaper, servant of death and collector of souls. Nothing could change that. Just like Nana was gone for good... Zane would never see her again.

Those two statements were the truth... And to now to Zane,

The Truth Hurts


End file.
